EscApe From New York
EscApe From New York jest pierwszym odcinkiem piątego sezonu Pretty Little Liars, a także premierowym tego sezonu. Jego emisja odbyła się 10 czerwca 2014 roku na kanale ABC Family. Opis Chwilę po wydarzeniach z finału czwartego sezonu, dziewczyny ledwo trzymają się na nogach z powodu postrzelenia Ezry przez "A". Kłamczuchy szybko zdają sobie sprawę, że jako jedyna osoba, która zna prawdziwą tożsamość "A", Ezra jest w prawdziwym niebezpieczeństwie. Kiedy Aria zostaje w szpitalu, aby mieć oko na Ezrę, Alison i pozostałe dziewczyny zastawiają pułapkę na "A", ale zdziwią się, kiedy okaże się, kto kogo usidlił. Tymczasem Holbrook coraz intensywniej poszukuje zaginionych dziewczyn i stawia rodzinę Hastings w pogotowiu. A kiedy rozchodzi się wieść o "zmartwychwstaniu" Alison, Mona jest coraz bardziej niezadowolona. Wydarzenia * Okazało się, że Shana była pierwotnie po stronie Ali. Jednak po tym jak Ali wysłała ją do Rosewood, zakochała się w Jennie. Usłyszała od niej i innych ludzi, jaka naprawdę jest Alison i udawała, że jej pomaga, by sprowadzić ją do Nowego Jorku i zabić. Postrzeliła Ezrę na dachu, ale przed zabiciem Ali powstrzymała ją Aria. * Alison ujawniła, że CeCe nigdy tak naprawdę nie była Czerwonym Płaszczem. Przebrała się tak na prośbę Alison, by odwrócić uwagę "A", aby Alison mogła wyłączyć piłę w odcinku "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". * Wychodzi na jaw, że CeCe zabiła Darrena Wildena, żeby chronić Alison. Otrzymała fałszywy dowód Ali, paszport i bilet na samolot, aby mogła opuścić kraj. * Mona stworzyła grupę ludzi, którzy zostali zranieni przez Alison, by razem się jej przeciwstawić. Są w niej Lucas i Melissa. Streszczenie thumb|200pxOdcinek rozpoczyna się sceną, w której Ezra zostaje umieszczony w karetce i zabrany do szpitala. Noel w tym czasie jest przesłuchiwany przez policję, a Hanna, Spencer i Emily usiłują odciągnąć na bok Arię, która próbuje wyrwać się do Ezry. Tymczasem Alison przygląda się całej scenie z balkonu powyżej, ponieważ wie, że gdyby policja ją zauważyła, spędziłaby całą noc na komisariacie. Kiedy karetka odjeżdża, Ali zauważa osobę, która postrzeliła Ezrę, leżącą na dachu pojazdu. W szpitalu Ezra jest zabrany na salę operacyjną, a „A” nie odstępuje go ani na krok. thumb|left|200pxZ powrotem na ulicy, Emily obawia się, że „A” będzie próbował skrzywdzić Alison, jeśli będą chciały wcielić w życie plan odciągnięcia go od Ezry. Aria mówi wszystkim, że kiedy Ezra się ocknie, zdradzi im, kto był napastnikiem i wszystko wreszcie się skończy. Hanna dzwoni na policję, aby powiedzieć im, że Ezra potrzebuje ochrony, ponieważ nie został postrzelony przez przypadek. Zgodnie z planem, dziewczyny rozdzielają się. Aria i Alison mają pójść do szpitala jedną drogą, a Hanna, Emily i Spencer drugą, aby być na miejscu przed nimi. Kiedy odchodzą, Hanna daje Arii na wszelki wypadek pistolet. thumb|200pxTymczasem w Rosewood, w domu rodziny Hastings, Veronica rozmawia przez telefon z Ashley na temat zniknięcia córek. Zapewnia ją, że nie będzie spać tej nocy i prosi, aby zadzwoniła, jeśli będzie miała jakieś wieści od Hanny, zapewniając, że zrobi to samo. Hastingsowie rozmawiają o tym, co się stało. Melissa i Veronica zastanawiają się, od jak dawna Spencer wiedziała, że Alison żyje. Melissa uważa, że Alison jest jak „bomba zegarowa i kiedy eksploduje, wszyscy wokół zostaną zranieni". Oskarża Ali, że to ona jest winna wszystkich problemów ze Spencer. Nie wierzy, że Alison byłaby na tyle okrutna, żeby pozwolić rodzinie i znajomym wierzyć, że nie żyje. Melissa chce powiedzieć coś matce, ale zanim zdąża do drzwi dzwoni policja. thumb|left|200pxAria i Alison opuszczają metro. Aria zastanawia się, jakim cudem Ezra je znalazł. Alison twierdzi, że po prostu śledził „A”, które śledziło Kłamczuchy. thumb|200pxDetektyw Holbrook informuje Hastingsów, że CeCe uciekła z aresztu. Musiała wiedzieć, że Alison żyje i jaką rolę odgrywają w tym dziewczyny. Dlatego Spencer może być w niebezpieczeństwie. Policjant pyta rodzinę, czy jest jeszcze coś, co powinien wiedzieć. Widać, że Melissa chce coś powiedzieć, ale Peter ją powstrzymuje. Mówi, że nie mają już nic do dodania. thumb|left|200pxTymczasem Mona ogląda serwis informacyjny w The Brew, w którym informują, że Alison żyje, a Kłamczuchy zaginęły. Niespodziewanie ktoś przyjeżdża i Mona mówi do niego, że fakt, że Alison żyje, zmienia wszystko. thumb|200px Spencer, Hanna i Emily przyjeżdżają do szpitala i idą w stronę sali operacyjnej, kiedy zauważają „A”. Kierują się, więc do poczekalni, gdzie siadają i udają, że czytają gazety. Aria i Alison wpadają do szpitala i idą w stronę stanowiska pielęgniarek, aby zapytać o Ezrę. „A” cały czas obserwuje pozostałe dziewczyny. Niespodziewanie Alison zostaje wezwana do izby przyjęć. „A” wysyła grupową wiadomość: „Dzieje się. Podążajcie za liderem.” Aria każe Alison iść. Zakapturzona postać zmierza w kierunku windy, aby śledzić Alison, a dziewczyny idą za nim. Nie udaje im się wsiąść z nim do windy i są zmuszone iść schodami. Aria zostaje sama. thumb|left|200px„A” śledzi Alison idącą ulicami miasta. Dziewczyna zdaje się być przestraszona i ciągle ogląda się, poszukując swojego prześladowcy. Chowa się na placu zabaw, kiedy niespodziewanie pojawia się za nią „A”, mówiąc: „Chcesz się pobawić?”. W tym momencie z ciemności wychodzą trzy pozostałe dziewczyny, a Alison broni się za pomocą gazu pieprzowego. Niespodziewanie ze wszystkich stron zaczynają wychodzić zakapturzone postaci w przerażających maskach, które otaczają dziewczyny kołem. Przejeżdżająca policja odstrasza napastników. thumb|200pxW szpitalu, Aria podsłuchuje rozmowę lekarza z matką Ezry, który informuje ją, że mężczyzna pomyślnie przeszedł operację. thumb|left|200pxW Rosewood, Mona rozmawia z kimś, informując go, że są zmobilizowani. Przebywa z nią Lucas, któremu mówi, że dziewczyny nie są w Filadelfii tylko w Nowym Jorku. Lucas mówi, że spodziewał się, że będzie więcej osób, na co Mona odpowiada, że nadchodzą. thumb|200pxMelissa mówi ojcu, że musi powiedzieć Holbrookowi prawdę. Ma nadzieję, że jeśli Spencer dowie się o niej, może będzie miała powód, aby wrócić do domu. Peter mówi córce, że Veronica nie może nigdy dowiedzieć się o tym, co mu powiedziała. thumb|left|200pxHolbrook dostaje telefon z posterunku policji w Nowym Jorku. Rozmówca informuje go o postrzeleniu Ezry. Detektyw ożywia się i wyszukuje Ezrę w bazie danych, szukając o nim informacji. thumb|200pxAria informuje telefonicznie dziewczyny o stanie Ezry. Odkąd jego matka wyjechała z miasta, jest dla niego jedyną bliską osobą. Dziewczyny podejrzewają, że teraz, kiedy „A” nie może dopaść Ezry jego celem stanie się Alison. Potrzebują miejsca, w którym mogą się ukryć na noc. Alison zabiera dziewczyny do teatru. W retrospekcji, Alison opowiada o pierwszym razie, kiedy Ezra zabrał ją do Teatru Fitzgerald. Woźny nazwał go, panem Fitzgeraldem i wtedy Alison zdała sobie sprawę jak bogaty jest Ezra. Według Alison teatr nie zostanie otwarty przynajmniej do południa, więc powinny być tu bezpieczne. Spencer burczy w brzuchu, więc udają się na korytarz w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Alison oddala się, aby gdzieś zadzwonić. Hanna próbuje podsłuchać rozmowę. thumb|left|200pxShana przyjeżdża do szpitalnej poczekalni. Mówi, że Alison wysłała ją tutaj, aby upewnić się, że wszystko w porządku. Aria nie chce z nią rozmawiać, ale dziewczyna siada koło niej. thumb|200pxPóźniej tej samej nocy, Alison śpi, a pozostałe dziewczyny rozmawiają o życiu bez „A”. Hanna mówi, że nie ma nic przeciwko rozpoczęciu trenowania jakiegoś sportu, np. hokeja na trawie. Spencer mówi, że kiedyś marzyła tylko o wygrywaniu, a teraz jedyne, na czym jej zależy, to bycie szczęśliwą. thumb|left|200pxNieco później, ktoś wkrada się do teatru. Wszystkie dziewczyny już śpią. Nieznana osoba przykłada dłoń do ust Alison, każąc jej być cicho. Okazuje się, że to CeCe. Alison dziwi się, jakim cudem ją tu znalazła. CeCe mówi, że nie tylko wyglądają podobnie, ale też podobnie myślą. Ali mówi, że CeCe wiele ryzykowała, pojawiając się w Nowym Jorku. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że nie miała wyboru, bo potrzebuje pomocy Ali. Udają się do kawiarni, gdzie towarzyszy im Noel, który wręcza CeCe fałszywy paszport Alison i bilet wraz z pieniędzmi. Ali mówi, że widzą się po raz ostatni. Noel żartuje, że teraz powinny się pocałować. thumb|200pxW szpitalu, Shana okrywa kurtką śpiącą Arię i odchodzi. Wkrótce Aria budzi się i dowiaduje się, że Ezra znajduje się już w sali. Nad jego łóżkiem zastaje Shanę. Ezra zaczyna się budzić, ale na widok Shany, zaczynają opuszczać do siły. Aria woła lekarza, który zajmuje się chorym i wyprasza ją z sali. thumb|left|200pxAlison wraca do teatru, okazuje się jednak, że Emily nie śpi. Emily pyta ją, gdzie się podziewała, a Ali odpowiada, że są rzeczy, o których nie musi wiedzieć. Emily nie jest usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią. W salce za sceną, Alison zdradza, że Ezra płacił CeCe za informacje. CeCe tak naprawdę nigdy nie była Czerwonym Płaszczem i pomogła uratować życie Emily. Tymczasem CeCe opuszcza kraj, używając fałszywego paszportu. thumb|200px Mona spotyka się z grupą ludzi, wśród których znajduje się też Paige. Łączy ich jedno: Alison znęcała się nad nimi. Mona stara się im przypomnieć krzywdy, jakie sprawiła im Alison i przekonać, ze teraz, kiedy wróci do szkoły, nie mogą znów dać się jej krzywdzić. Paige próbuje wyjść, ale Mona ostrzega ją: „Nie mogę cię chronić, jeśli nie jesteś jedną z nas”. Do środka wchodzi Melissa, zdająca się być zaangażowaną w tą działalność. thumb|left|200pxHolbrook znajduje powiązania między Ezrą i Kłamczuchami. Dowiaduje się o nowojorskim Teatrze Fitzgerald, co wzbudza w nim pewne podejrzenia. Dzwoni na numer teatru i odbiera Alison, która czekała na telefon od Arii. Kiedy policjant rozpoznaje jej głos, dziewczyna odkłada słuchawkę. Holbrook dzwoni do policji w Nowym Jorku, każąc im wysłać kogoś do teatru. Aria próbuje dodzwonić się do dziewczyn, ale żadna z nich nie ma odwagi podnieść słuchawki. thumb|200pxAria wraca do pokoju Ezry. Łapie go za rękę i wtedy mężczyzna przebudza się. Z wysiłkiem próbuje jej coś powiedzieć. Aria pochyla się nad nim, słuchając go uważnie. Na jej twarzy zaczyna pojawiać się wyraz przerażenia. Po chwili w pośpiechu wybiega z sali. thumb|left|200pxTymczasem Kłamczuchy zdają sobie sprawę, że powinny uciekać. Nagle gasną światła, przerażone dziewczyny nawołują, czy ktoś jest w teatrze. Światła ponownie się zapalają, a z ciemności wyskakuje Shana z pistoletem. Mówi, że kiedy została wysłana do Rosewood, aby zadawać pytania, dowiedziała się, kim tak naprawdę jest Alison. Twierdzi, że przyszła tu, aby wymierzyć sprawiedliwość za to, co Alison zrobiła Jennie, w której Shana się zakochała. Nie zauważa, że za nią czai się Aria, trzymająca pistolet myśliwski. Aria uderza dziewczynę, która spada ze sceny na stanowisko orkiestry. Obok Shany pojawia się kałuża krwi. Dziewczyny są przerażone, kiedy Emily sprawdza puls i potwierdza, że Shana nie żyje. Wszystkie potwierdzają, że to, co zrobiła Aria było słuszne i mają nadzieję, że wszystko nareszcie się skończyło. Spencer dzwoni na policję, aby powiadomić o wypadku. thumb|200pxPod koniec odcinka, trzech policjantów przyjeżdża do teatru. Na szczęście dziewczyny zdążyły stamtąd uciec. Mężczyźni dostrzegają ciało na podłodze. Tytuł i znaczenie * Zgodnie z tym, co napisała Marlene King na twitterze tytuł to "EscApe From New York". * Polskie tłumaczenie tytułu to "Ucieczka z Nowego Jorku". * "Escape From New York" jest również tytułem filmu z 1981 roku. Obsada Główni bohaterowie * Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery * Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings * Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal Poboczni bohaterowie * Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz * Sean Faris jako Gabriel Holbrook * Vanessa Ray jako CeCe Drake * Lesley Fera jako Veronica Hastings * Brendan Robinson jako Lucas Gottesman * Torrey DeVitto jako Melissa Hastings * Linsdey Shaw jako Paige McCullers * Brant Daugherty jako Noel Kahn * Nolan North jako Peter Hastings * Aeriél Miranda jako Shana Fring * Kelly Dawn Hancock jako sanitariusz * Angela Ai jako chirurg * Barry Squitieri jako dozorca Ciekawostki * Odczytywanie scenariusza odbyło się 20 marca 2014 roku. * Filmowanie rozpoczęło się 24 marca, a skończyło 1 kwietnia 2014 roku. * Zwiastun piątego sezonu wyszedł 2 maja 2014. Muzyka * "Heart and Soul" Jeremy and The Harlequins (Mona ogląda wiadomości i widzi informacje o Alison i dziewczynach) * "All I Need" Voom Voom (Kłamczuchy zostają otoczone przez ludzi wyglądających jak "A") * "The Deep End" Jesse Glick (Ali i CeCe spotykają się z Noelem) * "No Regrets" Edith Piaf (CeCe wsiada do samolotu) Galeria 5x01.jpg Pll scrpit.jpg Scriptx634896354795escapefromnewyork.jpg IsEzraAlive.jpg 501.3 Table read.jpg 501 Table read.jpg 501.2 Table read.jpg 501.4 Table Read.jpg 501.5 Table read .jpg 501.6 Table read.jpg Tumblr n2y3b7XyjQ1qiin6uo1 500.jpg BjgBxCHCYAAKoCi.jpg BjgMSXUCcAEvZng.jpg Gbcguhj.png Hvh,jv.png Ceceescapefromny.jpg 1395737851321.jpg 1395737900431.jpg Tumblr n2yq418PJg1qiin6uo1 500.jpg Arisescape.jpg 2158e8fab60211e3b8000e6c80acb384 8.jpg 24359f32b57611e3ac7812351a2431ef 8.jpg F6112b80b57511e3802612986f7fd881 8.jpg 5x01 DAY 3 Kim and Janel (1).jpg 10013062 451693491628193 1305855061 n.jpg 14a229a0b66111e3855e0a22f2d2d906 8.jpg 524312a6b72411e3bf250ee929a7ce16 8.jpg A6719d7eb6f811e390511240dc933d03 8.jpg A77f51b6b71b11e3b5c712f7c4b3dcac 8.jpg B2b3a6acb6fa11e3873d0e8387906d5b 8.jpg F07a3e3eb6ea11e3a079123d23ed9460 8.jpg Tumblr n373vgPDVu1rqxxvro4 500.jpg 109483ceb93311e3a80a0a154a02c3a8 8.jpg 4d5938deb9df11e3a27e12a69c9c5a8d 8.jpg 10009825 635559293166448 1469877644 n.jpg 10155064 635559133166464 1377662418 n.jpg 10001581 635559333166444 1443387072 n.jpg 10006268 635076283214749 589348628 n.jpg 10154070 635076196548091 184967203 n.jpg 1970644 635559129833131 1883059964 n.jpg 1604836 635076236548087 1958915226 n.jpg 1625547 635076209881423 281724316 n.jpg 1959498 632224563499921 1071788073 n.jpg 969901 635076156548095 1003449252 n.jpg ali501.jpg 501 directors cut.jpg 501 is complete.jpg 10177429 711399268917621 1078377813531617579 n.jpg 10171671 10152074207295233 470435914745144030 n.jpg 10155134 10152074207805233 2860079828080205269 n.jpg 10312387 10152074210430233 4468594308020568390 n.jpg 10247458 10152074210950233 1811710273756460420 n.jpg 10308088 10152074209690233 1647438571321311004 n.jpg 1380210 10152074209405233 7393124358399092308 n.jpg 1234808 10152074206960233 858989163854591142 n.jpg 1012581 10152074207415233 3006909334062640785 n.jpg PLLSeason503.jpg PLLSeason502.jpg PLLSeason501.jpg 5x01-Script3.jpg 5x01-Script2.jpg 5x01-Script1.jpg Normal 10261969 10152137111085233 9006573762679212290 n.jpg pretty-little-liars_16.jpg pretty-little-liars_01.jpg pretty-little-liars_1.jpg pretty-little-liars_2.jpg pretty-little-liars_3.jpg Pretty-little-liars 4.jpg pretty-little-liars_5.jpg pretty-little-liars_6.jpg pretty-little-liars_7.jpg pretty-little-liars_8.jpg pretty-little-liars_9.jpg pretty-little-liars_10.jpg pretty-little-liars_11.jpg pretty-little-liars_12.jpg pretty-little-liars_13.jpg pretty-little-liars_14.jpg pretty-little-liars_15.jpg pretty-little-liars_17.jpg pretty-little-liars_18.jpg Normal 1270.jpg Normal 0714.jpg Normal 0484.jpg Normal 0465.jpg Normal 04291.jpg Normal 0426.jpg Normal 0244.jpg Normal 0199.jpg Zwiastuny Pretty Little Liars - Season 5 Promo IsEzraAlive HD|Promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars Season 5 Sneak Peek (5x01)|Sneak Peek #1 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars Season 5 Official Promo '5x01'|Promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars Season 5 - FOX8 - Watch on Foxtel|Australijskie promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars 5x01 "EscApe From New York" Clip|Sneak Peek #2 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Pretty Little Liars 5x01 "EscApe From New York" Clip 2|Sneak Peek #3 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:A do Z